poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shenzi
Shenzi (voiced by Whoopi Goldberg) is a female hyena in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King. Trivia *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed worked for Tai Lung in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will become Littlefoot's enemies in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will become Bloom's enemies in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will made their first guest appearance (along with The Jungle Cubs Vultures and Team Rocket) in a Pokèmon crossover in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will team up with Team Rocket, Joker, Harley Quinn, Scar, and The Grand Duke of Owls to work for King Jareth in Ash Ketchum Goes to Labyrinth. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will work for the Pirates in order to get revenge on Pooh and Simba in Pooh's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will team up with Bowser, his family, The Jungle Cubs Vultures, Team Rocket, Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, and The Fearsome Five to work for each villain to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will guest star again where he'll team up with the Cheetahs to work for Sir Trenton and the Horses in Pooh's Adventures of Racing Stripes. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will guest star along with The Jungle Cubs vultures, Tublat, Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, and The Fearsome Five to work for Kazar and the Wildbeests in Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Wild. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will guest star with The Jungle Cubs Vultures to work for Hades again with Shere Khan, Lord Rothbart, Dr. Facilier, Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, and The Fearsome Five in Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series. *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Shrek, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog, Pooh's Adventures of Bubble Guppies,'' Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone, ''Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999), Pooh's Adventures of The Scorpion King and Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed will team up with Team Rocket to work for Clarice Kensington in Pooh's Adventures of It Takes Two. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed reform and are founding members of the Shell Lodge Squad along Spongebob and friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King. *They also reform in Perry and Friends Meet The Lion King. Gallery Shenzi.jpg 640px-Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's defeat (1st film) 640px-Lionking3-disneyscreencaps_com-7393.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's defeat (3rd film) Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Idiots Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Scar's recuts Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:O.W.C.A Strike Team Members Category:Hungry characters Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Predators Category:African characters Category:Characters Who Work for Villains